


The dream

by Riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, As usual like why don't we give the man a break, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chapter 2 has more plot, Feels, Forgive me but I still don't know how to use the tags lol, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, More Feels, No Sex, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Secret lovers?, Sex, Smut? Maybe, Steve is sad, Top Bucky Barnes, car crash, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riricitaa/pseuds/Riricitaa
Summary: In which Bucky has a dream and it might come true?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I wrote and it has another part too because I didn't know that it was going to be this long! Yeah for me it's long lol! I worked with the help of my friend who likes to stay anonymous because she is not in the fandom and has no idea who they are but she agreed to help me with her English skills! The plot is also her idea to begin with :)) hope you enjoy

Bucky Barnes woke up in a cold sweat, panting harshly as he tried to breathe air into his burning lungs. He ran a hand down his face as he inhaled sharply through his nose before sitting up and throwing the sheets off of his half naked body. He couldn't stop thinking of the dream he had just had. It had his best friend Steve Rogers in it, but the events of the dream are what scared him into waking up.  
  
In his dream, it had been nighttime and it was raining heavily, too heavily to see clearly through. Steve was driving in his car, but he was upset, crying even and driving too fast in the heavy rain. Then there had been headlights, the squeal of tires, and the sound of a deafening crash and glass shattering. All of this led to Bucky waking up.  
  
Not being able to shake the feeling that the dream left him with, he left his bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he walked in the kitchen he was slightly surprised to see Becca sitting at the dining table eating some snacks and her laptop was on the table in front of her, while talking to someone on Skype he guessed. After listening for a while, Bucky knew that it was one of her friends and they were talking about some kind of a vacation destination in winter break. Becca looked up for a moment to look at her older brother before telling her friend to wait for a few minutes.  
  
"What's the matter, big bro?"  
  
"Nothing." Bucky answered shaking his head  
  
"Are you sure? You look shaken."  
  
"It's nothing, just a dream I had."  
  
"It must have been a very intense dream if it left you like this."  
  
Bucky said nothing as he reached and got a glass from the cupboard before filling it with cold water. He drank the whole glass before pouring some more, feeling his younger sister's eyes on him the whole time. Knowing Becca wasn't going to let him go without telling her what was wrong, he sighed and walked towards the table and sat across from her.  
  
"The dream seemed so real and, and it scared me."  
  
His sister nodded before gesturing for Bucky to continue. He nodded and told her what happened in his dream, and how it led up to him waking up. He told her how he felt scared for Steve's safety and how he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a vision of some sort. Becca listened intently to her brother until he finished talking. After a minute of silence she asked,  
  
"Did your dream show the reason as to why Steve drove off speeding in the rain?"  
  
"No, just that he was crying for some reason," Bucky answered.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a while before Becca asked Bucky if he was going to be alright. When she received a nod, she watched as her brother left the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, hoping her brother would be okay and that his dream wouldn't shake him up anymore than it already had.  
  
*********  
  
Bucky sat at the conference room listening to Tony Stark, his boss, drone on about whatever he was talking about. Not that it mattered, he would just have his job orders on his desk or sent by an email as usual. His eyes drifted from his boss over to the blond man that was doodling in his notebook next to him. Apparently no one pays attention when it comes to work meetings because Tony is Tony.  
  
Steve looked so calm and happy, not at all like he did in his dream from the night before. And honestly Bucky hoped he never saw the blond like that ever again, in his dreams or in real life. Steve felt eyes on him and he looked up at his best friend, his blue eyes staring at Bucky's. He gave him a bright smile before turning back to his drawings, making Bucky smile softly before dropping it as he turned back to try and listen to Tony.

Half an hour later the meeting was over and Bucky and Steve left the conference room together. It was the end of the work day and everyone was either headed straight out, to their after work daily routines, extra hours, or their offices. Bucky followed Steve to his office and waited for him to get the documents he needed. As soon as he finished, grabbed his coat and headed out of his office, locked the door. Bucky grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, placing his lips next to his ear.  
  
"Let's go back to my place, I want you," Bucky whispered softly into Steve's ear. Steve blushed and nodded, walking with Bucky out of the building. They both got into their cars and headed towards Bucky's house. Bucky couldn't wait to have Steve, and Steve couldn't wait to have Bucky again. But he couldn't stop the ache in his heart that he couldn't have Bucky in public, that Bucky didn't love him the way he loved Bucky.  
  
*********  
  
Steve panted and moaned as Bucky pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Bucky panted in exertion as he placed one of Steve's legs up over his shoulder to thrust deeper. He smirked as Steve let out a loud cry of pleasure and gripped the sheets of Bucky's bed. Neither his parents nor Becca were home, so Steve could be as loud as he wanted and Bucky loved to hear the sexy noises that the blond made when he fucked him.  
  
Feeling a tightening in his stomach, Steve looked up into Bucky's eyes and panted out,  
  
"I'm…I'm going to cum!"  
  
"Do it, let go," Bucky growled as he moved faster and harder into Steve. He watched as Steve's flushed face took on a look of ecstasy, and groaned as he saw _his lover_ release all over his abdomen, pleasurable moans and whimpers escaping his lips. Two minutes later Bucky came inside of Steve, groaning as Steve moaned softly as he did so. Bucky removed the blond's leg from his shoulder and dropped it back down to the bed before pulling out of him and collapsing on top of him.  
  
The two of them laid there panting for a while, long enough for Bucky to realize that it was raining outside his window. For some reason he felt his heart skip a beat at hearing the rain outside, especially when it sounded as if it was coming down harder from the sky. He and Steve had been going at it for hours and it had gotten dark outside, probably even nighttime. Sitting up Bucky started putting his clothes back on.  
  
Steve watched his _best friend/lover_ get dressed before sitting up, not at all minding his nakedness, and asked,  
  
"Bucky, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Bucky paused in putting his shirt back on before answering, "You're my best friend that I fuck from time to time."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Bucky was surprised at the amount of hurt he heard in the blond's voice. He turned to see Steve sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, crystal tears standing in his eyes. He watched in confusion as the blond reached down and pulled his underwear and jeans back on. While he was pulling his shirt back on, he asked, "What do you mean "is that it"?"  
  
Steve looked at his love before saying, "Are you kidding? it's been years Bucky I thought you would've known by now. You're smart, so you should know, but I can see that you don't nor that you care."  
  
"Steve, what are you talking about? Why does it matter how I feel about you?"  
  
"Because I .... love you! Because .... I'm in love with you! Asshole!"  
  
The blond's tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. All the while Bucky just stood and stared in shock at his friend. Steve was in love with him? For how long? And why hadn't he noticed?  
  
Steve sniffed before saying, "I mean, I don't really expect you to fall in love with me, but I can hope, can't I? I thought that maybe you would actually hold feelings for me more than just friendship and being your fuck buddy, but apparently not."  
  
Bucky, not knowing what to say, just said, "Steve…"  
  
"Bucky, do you love me, or think that you could?"  
  
The look of hurt and hope in Steve's eyes pierced Bucky straight in his heart. Steve was obviously waiting for some sort of promising response, but what came out of Bucky's mouth was, "I don't know, Steve. I just don't see myself in a serious relationship or having serious feelings for anyone?"  
  
"So you've just been using me?" Steve asked with hurt in his voice  
  
Before Bucky could answer more tears fell from Steve's blue eyes and he ran out of his bedroom. Bucky ran after him and by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw that Steve's coat wasn't there, as well as his shoes. He forgot how fast the blond could run at times. He heard the sound of a car starting and he quickly shoved his feet into his shoes. Running outside into the rain he saw Steve quickly backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Steve, wait! Stop, please!" Bucky yelled as he ran towards Steve's car, but Steve drove away in his car, disappearing in the darkness and the rain.  
  
Bucky began to panick, his dream seemed to be happening right before his eyes. Running back inside his house he grabbed his keys and cell phone before running out to his car. He got in and started the car quickly before driving out of his driveway and down the road after Steve.


	2. Chapter two

Bucky sped through the rain along the wet roads, hoping to catch up to Steve soon. He didn't mean to make him upset with his answers, but he should have known that for Steve the easiest way to deal with rejection or things that upset him was to run away. He just hated that this time, out of all the things he did to upset his best friend, not apparently returning his love was enough to make Steve run. But then that raised the question: did he love Steve?  
  
In all honesty Bucky wasn't sure whether he loved Steve or not. He knew for sure he loved him as his best friend, but romantically was another thing. He remembered when he first convinced Steve to be his sex buddy. That was because he couldn't see himself being intimate with anyone else but the blond boy. He thought about how he could put up with the blond's annoying antics and how he was the only person that could make him crack a genuine smile. Steve made Bucky's heart throb more times than not, but he never associated it to possibly being in love with him until he thought about it. Was he in love with Steve? If he wasn't, he wouldn't be chasing him down at night in the pouring rain just to try and prevent the car crash that was most likely going to happen. Realizing that he indeed was in love with his best friend, Bucky pressed down harder on the gas determined to get to Steve in time.  
  
After a few minutes he saw his headlights. Reaching out in front of him he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Steve's number. The phone ran twice before the blond picked up.

"What?!"  
  
"Steve, stop. Pull over now, please," Bucky said into the phone.  
  
"You're the one behind me? Why? Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Please, Stevie! It's raining and you're speeding! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Why do you even care??!"  
  
"Because- "  
  
Before Bucky could answer he looked past Steve's car up ahead and he felt his breath leave him. A huge truck was coming along in the rain on the other side of the road around a curve. Looking back at Steve's car he saw the blond about to make a sharp, erratic turn. All Bucky could hear in his head was the sound of a defeaning crash and glass shattering from the terrible nightmare he had.  
  
Without thinking he moved out from behind his best friend and drove past him, right into the curve where the truck was. Bucky heard the honk of a horn, followed by tires squealing. The next thing he knew the front of the truck t-boned him and he was sent skidding and tumbling off the road, glass shattering around him as his car made several crunching sounds. Just before it hit a tree and he lost consciousness from the severe pain in his head, he heard a horrified scream of his name.  
  
"Bucky!"  
  
*********

Becca sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her parents, worrying about her older brother in surgery. But even so, her eyes kept drifting to the blond that was sitting curled up in a chair with a dazed look on his face, though his azure eyes held fear and pain in them. She didn't know what really happened, only that Bucky was in a crash and that Steve had witnessed it. Sam, Steve's friend, had tried to get Steve to talk about what happened that could have possibly led to Bucky getting hit and crashing into a tree, but the blond wouldn't say anything. Helen Cho, the doctor treating Bucky and Steve's friend, had told them that the blond was most likely in a state of shock and for them to wait to hear the whole story.  
  
Steve's other friend and boss Tony had shown up when he got a call from Helen just before she went into surgery and asked him to come to the hospital to support Steve. That had been two hours ago, and still no word on Bucky's condition.  
  
Winifred walked over to Steve, nodding to George as she did, and sat down next to him. Pulling him into a gentle, motherly hug, she softly said, "Steve, whatever the reason that this happened, just know that it's not your fault."  
  
Shaking his head Steve replied, "No, it is my fault. Bucky wouldn't be in surgery fighting for his life on an operation table if it weren't for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He was chasing after me. We got into a fight because…because I confessed my love for him and I got upset that he didn't feel the same way. I fled out into the rain in my car and Bucky came after me. There was this big truck coming and he took the hit so I wouldn't have to. It's all my fault, Winifred I'm so sorry."  
  
As Steve burst into sobs, Winifred held him gently, rocking him back and forth as she did so. Sam, Tony, George and Becca had heard the blond's explanation as well, but none of them blamed him. Even if he didn't realize it with his words, Bucky's action told them all something that Steve missed. Bucky took the crash that was meant for Steve to protect him because he loved him. Bucky did feel the same way, or else he wouldn't have gone after him in the rain and put his life on the line to save Steve's. They all hoped he made it out of surgery so that he could let Steve know how he felt himself.

*********

  
Another two hours went by before Helen walked into the waiting room over to them. Steve met her first saying,

"How is he? Is he alright? Is Bucky alive?"  
  
"Calm down" Helen said before looking at the expectant family. "Bucky is alive. We were able to repair any internal damage and remove the fluid buildup he had in his brain. We already put him in the intensive care unit, and the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours will be critical. However, he is awake and keeps asking for Steve."  
  
George nodded as Winifred shed happy tears and Becca kept her own tears at bay. Steve let his flow happily before running past them towards the intensive care unit, ignoring Helen's call after him. George shook his head and told her to let him go; after all, Steve was the most important person that Bucky wanted to see at the moment, so they could wait.

 *********  
  
Steve stopped to catch his breath before entering the room Bucky was assigned to. As he walked in, Bucky's eyes turned to look at him in a pale face covered with bruises and bandages. Bucky smiled and lifted his hand, holding it out towards the blond, silently asking him to come closer. Steve did so and softly reached up with his other hand to stroke Bucky's locks. With a small smile he whispered, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Bucky replied just softly.  
  
There was silence between the two of them before Steve broke it.  
  
"Why? Why would you do that? You could have died."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"But you could have, you idiot! Why would you…just, why?"  
  
Crystal tears fell from blue eyes, prompting Bucky to reach up and wipe them away. After a moment of silence Bucky finally answered, "Because if I didn't, it would have been too late to tell you how I felt."  
  
Steve looked back at Bucky in confusion before asking him what he meant. With a sigh Bucky told him how he thought about what he said, about how he made him feel and what that accounted to. He told him about his nightmare and how he wanted to prevent that, and realized that he was in love with him and that he would rather die than let Steve do so.  
  
"Bucky…" Steve said softly, not knowing what to say.  
  
Bucky smiled and lifted Steve's hand, kissing his knuckles while making the blond blush.

Holding his hand tightly Bucky said, "I love you, Steve Rogers, and I hope that you will allow me to properly ask you out when I recover from this."  
  
The blond smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing Bucky's pale lips softly before pulling away and murmering, "Of course, Buck. And I love you, too."  
  
Outside of the room the Barnes family and the friends waited patiently, giving Bucky and Steve their privacy. Becca however was peering in through the window, watching the display between her brother and Steve, that said brother has been friends with since they were practically in diapers. She smiled softly as she saw them kiss again, glad that her oblivious idiot big brother told Steve his true feelings in time, otherwise it would have been too late.

But nothing had ever separated the two of them before, and from the looks of it, nothing ever would. 

 


End file.
